Past Repultion
by GoddessOfBlood
Summary: Something makes the CSI:NY team to open up a cold case, but what does Stella have to do with the victim? smacked and I may put some DL in to.Please review, cause I need inspiration and ideas:D


_**Chapter 1**_

_**Violation**_

_Disclaimer: As you all know I don´t own anything.  
_

_Okey, I am not that good of a writer so be patient. This story will contain lots of d misspells and wierd grammar. Sorry._

_The maincharacter in this story is Stella, she is cool. Grrlpower XD. _

_I´m rating this M because it gets worse later._

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
**

**The CSI gang was sitting in a pub and celebrated the "breaking" of a huge case. They were all laughing and having a really good time.**

**- Mac, you should´ve seen the directors face when you kicked him out of your office. His face was all red and it looked like he was about to **

**explode. Stella said and took another sip of her beer.**

**- Yeah, I wish. Mac laughed. **

**- I swear, the whole lab could here you guys screaming at eachother. Now they all joined in and laughed.**

**¤¤¤ Two Round Of Beers Later¤¤¤  
**

**Mac got out of his seat and stretched his back.**

**- I think it might be time to head home. He said with a yawn.**

**-Yeah, it´s getting late. Flack agreed.**

**They drank the last of their beer before getting up and getting their coats. They walked out of the pub and made some smalltalk as they headed for the CSI garage.( Ok , I know they shouldn´t drive but let´s pretend they have something they must do before going home)**

**When they had gone one third of the way to the garage. Stella rememberd something.**

**- Whoopsie! I forgott my purse at the pub. I´ll be right back. She said as she ran toward the pub. She did this all so fast that the gang barely had time to react.  
**

**¤¤¤At The Pub¤¤¤  
**

**Stella walked in to the smokey pub again and to her surprise saw her purse untouched on the same spot she left it. She took her purse and walked out of the pub. As she got out through the door she felt the soft breeze against her face and her body immediately relaxed. Her fast walk had transformed into a slow and dreaming pace.**

**¤¤¤ Meantime¤¤¤**

**- Heey Mac! ´ello! Should we really have let her go all bt herself ? Lindsay asked and giggeld.**

**- What? You don´t ´hink Stella can take care of herself. If she was here she would kick your ass for just applying that. Danny grinned. And Lindsay poked him hard on the arm.**

**- Ouch! He cried. That hurt!**

**Mac grinned at the two childish CSIs´**

**- No seriusly, we really should go and meet her. Hawkes said in a calm tone. We of all people should know what could happen to a lonly, beautiful woman in the dark. Then he thought for a while. Did any of you think that I just sounded like a peacemaker or something?**

**- No, I think you sounded lika a movietrailer. Flack said with a hint of surprise in his voice.**

**- Well, when you put it that way...Danny said with a low voice. Mac...?! Mac?! Danny twirld around to try to find Mac.**

**But Mac had already began walking toward the pub. They ran up to him. **

**- Eey, where´d you go? Lindsay asked.**

**- Well, we´re going to meet up with Stella. Mac said with a calm voice.**

**¤¤¤ Meantime¤¤¤**

**Stella was awakend from her dreaming by a sound from behind her. She twirld around but didn´t see anyone.**

**- Hello! Anyone there?! She called out. Then she kept on walking. She felt two eyes on her and got a little nervous. She started to walk faster and dropped her purse.**

**- Damn. She murmed and bent down to pick it up. Before she had time to grab it she felt two hands on her waist and was pulled into an alley. She tried to scream but his hand flew up and coverd her mouth. He had a knife in his hand and pressed it against her back. He had his mouth right by her ear.**

**- Be calm and don´t scream. If you scream I will have to hurt you. If you´ll be calm and relaxed this will be over soon. He whisperd and licked her ear. Then he pushed her uo against the wall. He kissed her. Stella tried to back her head away but her head was pressed against the brick wall and his mouth. He forced his tongue into her mouth. As she tasted the saliva from his mouth she felt violated. His tongue had no right to be there. She almost panicked. Then he sneaked his hand underneath her blouse and caressed **

**her bare skin with his cold hand.**

**She tried to get away her body moved in panick but that only made him harden against her hip. A tear escaped from her eyes as she closed them and gave up. But then she heard voices, it was Mac´s voice and then she heard the others voices. When he was about to open her bra **

**she scratched him in the face. That made his head snap away from her face. And that gave her time to scream for help.**

**- Mac!! Help!**

**When Mac heard his name being called out he immediately recognized the voice. **

**- Stella! He shouted and tried to locate her but didn´t see her.**

**-Mac!! She sounded so scared.**

**The gang followed her voice and saw her purse outside an alley and in the alley they saw two figures fighting. And they all ran in...**

**When she heard running footsteps she tried harder to push him away from her but she was still pressed against the wall and couldn´t get free. As she struggeld to get free he took his knife and cut her deep in the palm. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and was pulled away from her. Stella sank down to the ground still leaning against the brickwall and pressing her wounded bleeding hand against her chest. The guy ran away with Flack, Danny and Hawkes right behind him and Mac and Lindsey ran to Stella.**

**Mac ripped a cloth from his shirt and pressed it against her hand.**

**- Stella? Stella? What happend? Lindsey asked and tried to get her attention but it was hard. Stella was in shock**

**But she tried again.**

**- Stella? What happend? the voice was now calm and sympathic not as loud and slurry as before.**

**- I-I-I was walking to the garage... and-and -and I dropped my purse when I was about to pick it up I was dragged into this alley...and...and. The tears threaten to fall and her voice betrayed her. Mac noticed this and reach out to her face but she flinched. Just then the guys came back, they were all out of breath.**

**- Sorry! He outran us. Danny said and bent down to catch his breath.**

**- Stella? Did you see the guy? Flack asked carefully and bent down to touch her shoulder but again, she flinched.**

**- Ehm, no sorry. He had a hood but I did scratch him, you can probably get some dna of of it. You could see she was vert uncomfortable with everybody around her.**

**Hawkes stood and looked at the damage of her hand, she didn´t allow him to touch it.**

**- We should probably call an ambulance, it´s a very deep cut. He said and started to dial the number.**

**¤¤¤ At The Hospital¤¤¤**

**- Stella? Did he do something else...like. Mac was cut off by Stella.**

**- No! He never got that far. She said quietly.**

**- Stella. Mac said softly and took her unhurt hand and held it between his hands. You have to tell me everything he did to you. He said and looked her deep in her eyes.**

**- He...he pressed me up against the wall and whisperd something in my ear. Then he kissed me and h-he had his hands underneath my blouse. Stellas tears started streaming down her cheeks. Mac carefully embraced her in a warm hug. First she tensed up but then she relaxed a little. Her head rested against his chest and she cried.**

**- Schh, your safe now. He whisperd**

**- Mac! I was so scared. I-I. _I love you_**

**- Yeah. Mac knew what she wanted to say and he felt the same way_. I love you too_**

**When Lindsey walked in they moved away from eachother.**

**- Hi Stella! How are you? She asked as if Stella was three or somthing.**

**- I´m ok, but I am not a little child. She said in a equal tone.**

**- Sorry. Lindsey blushed a little.**

**- It´s ok Linds.**

_This was chapter 1_


End file.
